


【柴哈】超时空同居

by kaylle101



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 27,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25220008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaylle101/pseuds/kaylle101
Summary: 2020的刘昊然和08年的张若昀的家成了穿越时空的通道。
Relationships: 刘昊然/张若昀, 柴哈 - Relationship, 甜奶 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

01   
  
  
刘昊然抱着手机坐在车子后排笑得开心极了，他的助理坐在车子的副驾驶，助理回头看了看自家艺人笑成柴犬的样子，无奈地叹了口气。  
  
不就是和你昀一起上了个热搜嘛，至于从上车到现在一直高兴成这个样子吗？！助理内心无语地大吼，但表面上还是一副处变不惊的成熟样子。  
  
“欸，你看看这个热搜写的，‘刘昊然带张若昀参观爱车’，我有没有霸总那味儿？”刘昊然把口罩拉到下巴，虎牙明晃晃的倒映在后视镜上，然后伸长胳膊把手机屏幕举到助理前面。  
  
可怜的小助理又被迫看了一遍刘昊然和张若昀那几张看车的照片，努力忍住想要骂人的冲动，然后颤抖着嘴唇开口：“是的呢~昊然真帅~”  
  
可惜刘昊然没听出助理那咬牙切齿的语气，他又继续逼着助理品味了无数遍那几张照片，直到助理快要伸出拳头打向刘昊然那张兴高采烈的柴犬脸，一直沉默不语开车的司机才猛地踩下刹车。  
  
“到家了。”  
  
“好快啊今天开的。”刘昊然似乎还有些意犹未尽，他拉上口罩，然后才打开了车门跳下了车。  
  
小助理终于松了一口气，仿佛重获新生一般露出了久违的笑脸，因为接下来一段时间她和刘昊然就不会再见面了。  
  
“回家以后就尽量不要老是到外面走动了，照顾好自己，我走了，我会想你的。”小助理嘴上说着想念，可是脸上可一点都没有看出来舍不得。  
  
“知道了知道了，走了拜拜。”刘昊然抓着手机用力地朝小助理挥了挥手，然后才转身往单元楼走，一路上刘昊然都好像踩在棉花糖上，他很久没有体会过这种轻飘飘的幸福感了。  
  
可是开心兴奋过后就是一阵失落的空虚，少年的爱恋总是别扭或充满矛盾的。刘昊然享受和张若昀在一起的每一分钟，但他也清楚的明白，他和张若昀之间绝不会出现其他的关系。  
  
刘昊然家的锁是密码锁，他把自己的手在裤子上擦了两下，然后才小心翼翼地挡着输密码的地方开始按数字。  
  
四位数的密码很快就输完了，锁头响了一声便开了门，刘昊然刚刚一只脚跨进去，抬头就看到电视墙上有一扇打开着的门，对面的房间完全是另一种风格，还带着一股浓浓的时代感——台式的方形电视机，墙上贴着的不知什么品牌赠送的挂历，还有几扇半开不开的绿色木门。  
  
刘昊然难以置信地走近，大腿撞到了地上随意摆放着的木头椅子发出“嘭”的声音，刘昊然吃痛的揉了揉腿，才发现这不是在做梦。  
  
“我靠，搞什么？真人秀？”刘昊然一边嘀咕一边在那凭空多出来的房间里游走，捏捏这个摸摸那个，然后看到了翻开的一本厚厚日历，“7月20号……2008年？  
  
真是出了怪事，刘昊然的手指在日历上红色的印刷字上摩挲了两下，又看了看底下写的黄历，得，写着“不宜出行”。  
  
“这还真是不宜出行啊……”  
  
“大爷，您这自行车别老停我家门口啊，我这车都没地方搁了。”  
  
“欸！你这臭小子别动我东西！”  
  
没等刘昊然搞清楚到底发生了什么，就听见门外一阵哗啦声，然后有人开门进了房间。刘昊然一时手足无措，于是他选择，躲进卧室。  
  
本来以为自家卧室不会有什么异常，结果刘昊然刚闪身进屋就看见自己的床只剩下了一半，另一半是床头栏杆都生锈了的铁床，抬头一看，果然卧室也是一半一半的分布，另一半全是属于2008年的。  
  
刘昊然此时也顾不上什么其他的，他三步并作两步冲到床前，摸了摸中间的交界处，没有缝隙，居然连两张床床单连接的部分都没有褶皱，平滑得像一张床。  
  
-  
  
08年的张若昀在上大二，现在正值暑假。  
  
马上就要举办奥运会，他去报名当了志愿者，夏天的阳光明媚又炙热，张若昀往大街上一站就是一上午，他的背心几乎湿透了，倒班以后他骑着自行车回家，在胡同口的小卖店花了两块五买两瓶冻得结实的矿泉水，还捡了个小孩掉地上的棒棒糖。  
  
他放假的时候就住在租的四合院里，骑着老是掉链子的自行车到处晃荡，邻居住着一个八十多岁没老伴的老头，有点老年痴呆，老是把张若昀家门口当成他家的仓房。  
  
院里对门的那家阿姨炖了鱼，阿姨正把盘子往桌子上摆，见张若昀回来便急忙叫住了他。  
  
“小张，又忙一上午吧，姨炖点鱼，给你带一碗。”阿姨把手上的汤水在褐色的围裙上蹭干净，忙着回厨房给张若昀盛了一碗鱼汤，“咱们可小张有出息哩！”  
  
张若昀从自行车上下来，他车前筐里还放着装矿泉水的塑料袋，他伸手端那碗盛得满满当当的鱼汤，笑着朝阿姨点了点头道：“谢谢李姨，我也不算忙。”  
  
李姨笑眯眯拍了拍他的肩膀，不料却摸了一手的汗水，李姨眉头一皱又说：“哎呀，这大小伙子一天天也没个人照顾，这夏天汗津津的妈妈也不来给洗衣服……”  
  
“那个，姨，我一个人住的挺好的……”张若昀尴尬地笑笑，滚烫的鱼汤洒出了一些掉在地上，把被阳光晒得干巴巴的地面打湿了一小块。  
  
“跟姨说实话，真一个人？没女朋友？”  
  
“没有，姨，你真想多了。”张若昀说着便嗦了一口碗里的鱼汤，“真鲜！”  
  
“这孩子，又懒得听姨说话，行了，快回去歇着吧。”李姨笑着拍了拍张若昀的胳膊，转身又回去做饭了。  
  
张若昀左手端着鱼汤右手扶着自行车，往自己家走，果然邻居大爷的自行车正稳稳当当停在他家门口。  
  
“大爷，您能记住我不？张若昀，你的邻居。”  
  
大爷正坐在台阶上自己下象棋，他抬头看了一眼张若昀，又看了看他手里的鱼汤。  
  
“鱼汤……喝鱼汤！”  
  
“嘿，大爷，这可不能给您啊，您找我李姨要去。”张若昀眉毛一挑把碗举高了点，瞧着老头子直勾勾盯着汤的眼睛。  
  
径自转身把门口放着的老式自行车挪开，张若昀把自己的车子驾好，然后从裤兜里掏出钥匙开门，开锁的空档里他又听见老头管李姨要鱼汤喝，李姨又和他吵了会儿嘴。  
  
“人小张是志愿者大学生，给咱奥运会办事的，多荣誉一事啊，你都这么大个人了还没人小张做的贡献多呢……”李姨笑着跟老头拌嘴，可手上还是给他盛了一碗汤。  
  
张若昀进屋以后反手关了门，他把塑料袋和碗放在桌子上，拧开一瓶冰水就往嘴里灌，冻得不算结实的大冰块化了不少，融化的冰水滑进喉咙，瞬间就驱散了炎炎暑气。  
  
餐桌上铺着的一层透明塑料垫受热有点变形，四角大咧咧地翘起。  
  
显然张若昀没注意到家里多出来的一扇门，他脱了身上湿透的蓝白相间的志愿者衬衫换上一件黑色的T恤，然后转身进了厨房掏了一把米放进电饭煲里煮饭。  
  
沾满油渍的老旧电饭煲煮一顿饭得煮半个多小时，在等待的这半个小时里张若昀一般会选择去洗个澡，于是他脱了鞋子裤子抓起窗边上晾着的洗脸盆和毛巾就进了浴室。  
  
刘昊然见外面没了动静，他做贼似的从卧室的另一扇门探出头去，浴室传来断断续续的水流声，然后就听见几句京味儿十足的叫骂，骂过以后就又传出淅淅沥沥的水声来。  
  
确定那人去洗澡了的刘昊然终于放心走出来，他趴在绿色的窗框上往窗户往外边看，本应该是六楼的窗户外居然是一个四合院，偶尔还有一两个小孩在院里跑来跑去。  
  
说来08年的确是一个令人怀念的年份，刘昊然看着沙发上躺着的几个奥运福娃思绪似乎飘到了很远，那一年，他才10岁，还在上小学，没来北京。  
  
那时对于北京有很多想象：首都，天安门，故宫，奥运会。北京是那么遥远神秘而又那么令人向往，而当刘昊然一年过后真的来到了北京，且在北京扎了根了，一切好像并没有想象中的那么遥不可及，反而他总是觉得生活里缺了点什么。  
  
要说转机，那一定是张若昀出现的时刻，在刘昊然心中，一面无形的墙悄然筑起，抵挡了一切流言蜚语，就如同坚不可摧的外壳，保护着他火热跳动的心脏，真挚虔诚的灵魂——即便刘昊然深知他已经无法拥有张若昀。  
  
张若昀的志愿者证和衬衫一起挂在进门口的衣架子上，刘昊然正想开门出去走走便看见了那张志愿者证。  
  
他几乎立刻怔住了，反反复复看了好几遍才确定下来那上面写的张若昀几个字和印着的照片就是他所认识的那个张若昀。  
  
刘昊然在屋子里转了好几圈，他不知道该怎么面对现在这个比他还小了三岁的……若昀哥。他心乱如麻，忘记了张若昀还在家里，于是当张若昀洗好了澡光着上半身出卫生间的时候，两人惊恐的眼神交错在了一起。  
  
“你谁啊？”张若昀急忙扯过毛巾挡在自己胸前，然后好像觉得有点不太对劲地又放下了毛巾。  
  
这个时候的张若昀还是个白斩鸡，身上没有肌肉也没有赘肉，唯一看着肉感的部位就是胸。刘昊然看着张若昀还在滴水的白花花的肉体和鼓溜溜的胸脯愣了几秒，随后感觉到自己的脸部迅速充血，又热又涨。  
  
“我我我……我是……刘昊然。”刘昊然错开了视线，不自觉地往后退了几步然后磕在了桌子上，桌边上摆的鱼汤晃晃荡荡撒出来几滴溅在刘昊然手上。  
  
“我管你是谁呢？出去，我不认识你。”张若昀皱着眉头从椅子靠背上拽下换洗的T恤，然后穿了进去，那件衣服有点大，张若昀穿上有些松垮。  
  
张若昀见刘昊然支支吾吾也没有要出去的意思，于是走到刘昊然面前仰头看他，他圆润的脸颊上泛着莹润的光泽，有些微长的黑色发梢滴着水贴在额头上，如墨般的圆溜溜眼瞳直勾勾地向上看。  
  
“你怎么进来的？”  
  
这个时期的张若昀并没有以后的他那么充满攻击性，反而很柔软，他的脸很小，长长的发梢更是将整张脸遮了大半，又尖又小的下巴像是个小女孩，厚嘟嘟的嘴唇和圆圆的鼻头更是将圆润在脸上体现了个淋漓尽致，唯一尖锐一些的下垂眼也是透着一股无辜的可怜感。  
  
“咱们俩的家……合在一起了。”  
  
“什么？”  
  
“我是2020年来的。”  
  
“你放屁呢？”  
  
刘昊然带着张若昀走到卧室门前，轻轻推开了那扇虚掩着的门板。  
  
02  
  
同居的生活就这么莫名其妙开始了，好在张若昀也是个天马行空爱幻想的人，他很容易就接受了眼下的情况，而且还很开心自己没花一分钱就把房子扩大了一倍。  
  
刘昊然不常在家里住，等到肚子咕咕叫的时候打开家里的冰箱才发现里面只剩下了两盒过期的酸奶。张若昀看他可怜，亲自下厨给刘昊然煮了面。  
  
热气腾腾的面条装在印着红色鲤鱼的白碗里被摆上桌的时候，刘昊然正坐在凳子上看外面的天空，夏日傍晚的光线并不强烈，橘红色的太阳像是个小小的火球，伴着人们吵吵闹闹的说话声几分钟的功夫就溜下了山。  
  
张若昀抽出两根筷子在厨房的水龙头底下冲了遍水，然后用抹布擦干筷子上的水珠。  
  
鞋柜上放着的收音机音质不算好，正播放着张艺谋筹备奥运开幕式的采访，咝咝啦啦的电流声配着蝉鸣好像还有种另类的和谐感  
  
“喏，吃吧。”  
  
从窗子吹进来的凉风早就将热的面条吹凉，刘昊然接过筷子狼吞虎咽几口，才发觉筷子上有些隐隐的蒜味。  
  
这个认知让他无法遏制地红了眼眶，离家这么多年来他第一次又尝到这种味道，刘昊然仿佛一下回到了小时候那个矮矮胖胖的小肉团子，可以肆无忌惮地跟在妈妈身后。  
  
张若昀坐在刘昊然对面，他瞧着刘昊然嘴里咬着一口面条却迟迟不咽下去，垂下来的刘海努力地挡着湿润的双眼不想让别人看见。  
  
“……不好吃？”  
  
刘昊然摇了摇头，将一口面条吸溜进肚，然后沉默着吃了第二口第三口。  
  
“笑一个。”张若昀趴在桌子上看刘昊然吃面，手腕上的手表硌到了胳膊肘上的一根筋，一下子就痛得张若昀叫出声来。  
  
刘昊然抬头敷衍地挑了挑嘴角，又埋头吃面。  
  
“……我们要抓每个人的精神面貌，上场能笑你就笑……笑不出来，你不要皮笑肉不笑……”  
  
收音机的声音清晰了些，张艺谋接受采访时的严肃的声音十分应景的传进张若昀和刘昊然的耳朵，惹得张若昀噗嗤一声笑了出来，然后刘昊然也和他一起笑倒在了桌子上。  
  
当然不可能一直是刘昊然单方面出糗，没过一会张若昀就被刘昊然家里的扫地机器人吓得跳上了桌子，刘昊然便又狠狠嘲笑张若昀一番报复了回来。  
  
  
  
晚上，刘昊然和张若昀就得在一张床上睡觉，虽然说名义上还是各自躺在自己的床上，但眼下的情况就是睡在同一张床上。  
  
张若昀是没什么不好意思的，他穿着洗到发白的不合身的T恤和大裤衩就滚上了床，软软的头发铺散在枕头上。  
  
刘昊然当然没办法一下子那么坦然地上床睡觉，他磨蹭着在床边坐着吹头发。张若昀没见过那么先进的吹风机，他骨碌一下从床上爬起来凑到刘昊然身边看刘昊然手里的吹风筒。  
  
“我帮你吹吧。”  
  
“啊？”刘昊然的心跳立马快了起来，他颤抖着手把吹风机递到了张若昀手中，“那谢谢了。”  
  
张若昀接过吹风机打量了一会儿，然后才记起给刘昊然吹头发，他把手指伸进刘昊然还有些潮湿的头发里轻轻抓揉，然后一边握着吹风机在刘昊然的脑袋四周摇晃。  
  
给“同居”室友吹头发对于张若昀来说只是一次再平凡不过的行为，可是对于刘昊然来说，暗恋很久的人给自己吹头发可是一生中不可多得的幸福时刻。  
  
正当刘昊然红着脸享受着张若昀的服务的时候，一绺发根撕拉头皮的剧痛把他拉回了现实。张若昀手忙脚乱地关了吹风机，然后不知所措地扯了一下纠缠着刘昊然头发的风筒。  
  
“欸……怎么回事啊？”张若昀无助困惑的声音从刘昊然背后传出，他细长的手指揪着刘昊然那一撮头发好让刘昊然不那么疼。  
  
刘昊然不得不顺着张若昀的力道歪头，他无奈的叫张若昀去拿剪刀，自己举着吹风机傻傻地坐在床上。  
  
“好！”张若昀光着脚就下了地，他蹲在柜子前面翻翻找找，终于找出了一把上了锈的老剪子，“别动啊，我给你剪掉。”  
  
咔嚓一剪刀下去，刘昊然解脱了，不过失去了帅气的发型，被卷进吹风机里的那部分头发短了一截。  
  
“你怎么搞的啊。”  
  
“我就是想试试这2020年的新玩意儿是不是也能把头发绞进去……”张若昀本来是低着头跪坐在床上，然后他眼角抽搐憋不住笑了出来，“没想到还真能。”  
  
刘昊然只觉得刚才张若昀给他吹头发的温存全都是假的，真实存在的只有他那张随时随地欠打的嘴巴。  
  
果然不论是2020年还是2008年的张若昀都是一个样子。刘昊然想起未来的张若昀朝他恶作剧的样子，不由自主地笑了出来。  
  
张若昀看着刘昊然的笑容有些出神，在他的认知里，刘昊然的这种反应是很稀奇的，也许是与张若昀的童年有关，除了爷爷奶奶，他没有遇见过会无条件包容他的人。  
  
“你是不是觉得2020年的时候什么天马行空的东西都能发明出来？”刘昊然此时也不再拘谨，他手拄着脑袋侧躺在床上看着坐在身前手里还握着把大剪刀的张若昀。  
  
“什么飞行器机器人星球大战都没有吗？”张若昀弯下腰看着刘昊然，这个角度刘昊然可以透过他那松松垮垮的衣领看见里面雪白春光，于是刘昊然不自然地眨了眨眼睛别开了目光。  
  
“……很遗憾的告诉你，都没有。”  
  
“啊？真没劲。”张若昀很失望地倒在了床上，脸颊的软肉被枕头挤压得变形，“那跟现在有什么区别啊。”  
  
“跟现在比还是有不少改变的，比如扫码支付啊……就是不用带现金就可以付钱，还有共享单车啊，高铁啊好多好多东西……”刘昊然掰着手指头给张若昀讲述新时代的新鲜东西，直到张若昀的眼睛变得亮晶晶的，刘昊然才意犹未尽地说完，“怎么样，不错吧？”  
  
“那你明天能带我出去看看你们那边儿吗？”张若昀一下子还无法想象那么多他从未见过的事物，他眼睛转了几圈好像在努力想象新事物，然后皱了皱眼眉视线又回到刘昊然脸上。  
  
刘昊然刚想答应他，转念一想外面正在闹疫情，带张若昀出去难免不安全。  
  
“这段时间恐怕不行，外面在闹疫情，还是少出门好。”  
  
“疫情？”张若昀正把手举到空中看自己的手指，听到疫情二字不由得动作一滞，“什么疫情？”  
  
“就是很霸道的传染病，现在还没研发出疫苗，大家最好不要出门，出门必须戴口罩。”  
  
“那不是跟非典一样吗？我记得我那时候学校还停课了。”  
  
“……好像……差不多。”刘昊然想起03年的时候的确闹过非典，只不过自己当时还太小，对那场灾难没有什么印象。  
  
张若昀突然冷不丁嗤笑两声，他平躺在床上，胳膊枕在脑后，语气略带讥讽：“我还以为非典过后人们能吸取教训呢，原来真是油盐不进。”  
  
有年头的铁架子床随着张若昀翻身的动作嘎吱嘎吱响了几响，刘昊然盯着张若昀的后背，帮张若昀把跑到肚子上面的衣服拉了下去。  
  
背对着刘昊然的张若昀脸色变了变，随后他感觉到一股热乎乎的气从体内蒸腾了出来，他一动也不敢动，直到刘昊然温热的手从他身上离开。  
  
“那个……我还有个事情想问你。”张若昀下意识吹了一下额前的刘海，“虽然这个事你可能回答不上来……”  
  
“说吧，我一定知无不言言无不尽。”  
  
“我以后是要当演员的，那我……成名了吗？”张若昀越说越小声，最后几乎是气声，不仔细听都听不见。  
  
可是刘昊然听得真真切切，他一时不知怎么回答，如今的张若昀的确是有了一番不小的成就，但是照张若昀自己心里的预期肯定还有一定的偏差，刘昊然不敢贸然下定论，也不敢就那么随口一说告诉还在上大学的张若昀。  
  
“……我是不是根本就没当上演员啊，嗨，没事，你不用不好意思说，我，我心脏很强大的。”  
  
刘昊然喉头动了动，然后才开口：“我也是演员，所以我知道做这一行的需要付出多少，成名并不是做演员的唯一标准。”刘昊然突然觉得这番话由他说给张若昀听有些荒唐，毕竟张若昀也曾经跟他说过差不多的话，现在反倒是他要说给张若昀。  
  
在刘昊然刚出道的那几年，他并不能像现在一样把一切都看得很开，他也是从一次次自我否定，自我隔绝中缓缓走出来的。在圈子里，年少成名的压力只有少部分人可以理解，然而那些人大多数又是竞争者，世上没有真正的感同身受，有的只有所谓年长者体恤后辈时的优越感。  
  
但是张若昀不一样，他一开始就没有高高在上，他像是兄长，朋友一样活在刘昊然的身边，生动，有趣，可靠。会在刘昊然迷茫时鼓励他陪伴他，会在刘昊然开心时陪他一起发疯。  
  
在张若昀身边刘昊然永远都是被照顾被疼爱的一方，以至于刘昊然根本不会想到张若昀也会有迷茫，失落和自卑的时刻。眼前的张若昀是十几年前的张若昀，少年人的心灵难免纯粹易碎，对于未来更是诚惶诚恐。  
  
刘昊然的心脏好像突然被一把钝钝的刀子划了几下，真实存在的痛感提醒着他，张若昀也曾经是个孩子，他也是一步步踩着荆棘伤痕累累走来的，而刘昊然，从来没有见过张若昀的从前，也从来没有在张若昀真正需要人陪伴支持的时刻出现过。  
  
一切的不甘和不可能在此刻都有了答案，原来时间早就安排好了一切，注定他与张若昀只能错过只有遗憾。  
  
“我不会告诉你太多……关于你的未来，但我相信你，一定会成为一名好演员。”  
  
张若昀偷偷掉了眼泪，就在刘昊然开口的瞬间，他惊慌失措地抬起手背抹去了泪水，声音还有点闷闷的：“谢谢你啊，我会努力。”  
  
“那早点睡吧，你明天不是还要去当志愿者？”刘昊然听出张若昀语气的不对劲，转了话题，“能不能明天带我去你那边玩玩，我08年的时候可想上北京看看了。”  
  
“行啊，明儿我是晚班，白天可以一直带你逛。”  
  
“那……晚安了。”  
  
“晚安。”  
  
03  
  
刘昊然做梦了，他梦见了张若昀结婚时的场景，西装革履的新郎，美丽动人的新娘。他还是一样，跟其他伴郎坐在台下，见证着他人眼中的幸福时刻。  
  
音乐响起的时候画面突然开始扭曲，人物也都模模糊糊看不真切，只见张若昀向刘昊然走过来，却长着一张08年张若昀的脸。  
  
然后画面开始变得一片空白，耳边传来一阵尖锐的音乐声，刘昊然越来越觉得窒息，然后他就醒了。  
  
张若昀正整个人横着趴在刘昊然肚子上，他伸长了手去够刘昊然放在自己那边床头柜上的手机。  
  
刘昊然忘记了取消六点钟的闹钟，导致聊到半夜十二点的两人现在脑子里都像是被货车的轮子撵了一遍一样嗡嗡作响。  
  
“这咋关啊……”张若昀刚睡醒的绵软声音不大，但刚好传进刘昊然的耳朵，一大早就让刘昊然全身酥痒起来，正常的晨/勃现象此时就突然变了味儿。  
  
“若昀……你先起来……行吗。”  
  
“啊你醒了啊，对不起啊，我不会关这个闹钟。”好在张若昀并没有注意到刘昊然身下的变化，他用力地晃了晃自己的脑袋，一心在研究手机。  
  
张若昀手里握着刘昊然的手机，瘦长的手指僵硬地点着。全面屏的手机对于张若昀来说还是新鲜东西，虽然他那个时候也有智能手机，但毕竟不是普及到人人都有的地步。  
  
刘昊然看见张若昀头顶翘起来的几绺不听话的头发，于是伸手去压，又顺势在张若昀的脑袋上揉了两下。张若昀刚睡醒心情全写在脸上，他微微皱起了眉头，刘昊然才不舍得的拍了拍张若昀的后脑勺然后下床去洗手间洗脸。  
  
刘昊然一下床张若昀就又倒在了床上，他枕在刘昊然的枕头上，腿夹着刘昊然盖的毛巾被。  
  
刘昊然走到马桶旁边先是解决一下自己的欲望，他听屋里又响起了张若昀睡着时发出的哼哼声才放心地开始办事。  
  
说来惭愧，刘昊然这一次只撸了一分钟不到的时间，也许是张若昀在身边睡醒给他带来的刺激太大，也或是张若昀睡觉时的哼声在他的耳朵里变了味。  
  
刘昊然莫名有些来气，他提上裤子回到卧室，一眼就看见导致他“快”的罪魁祸首张若昀，抱着他的被子占着他的床的睡得香喷喷。  
  
“这个……小坏蛋。”刘昊然本来想大声把张若昀喊醒，但是看见张若昀睡着时微微嘟起来的嘴唇和像小扇子的睫毛心里就又柔软了一片，最后只是用手摸了摸张若昀的头发。  
  
张若昀的头发有点长，也许是为了追随当年杀马特的潮流，不过说实话，这略长的发型放在他的脸上有种说不出的和谐感，遮住了凌厉的眉骨，显得很秀气。  
  
“嗯……”显然，刘昊然的动作使浅眠的张若昀醒了，他用力深吸一口气，小肚子跟着大幅度抽动了下，然后缓缓睁开了眼睛。  
  
刘昊然蹲在床前正一脸“慈爱”摸头的样子猝不及防撞入张若昀的眼帘，他白眼一翻以为是做梦就又睡过去了。  
  
“今天咱俩要出去玩，早点起来呗。”刘昊然见张若昀又睡过去手都僵在了半空，他强压下满头的黑线，尽量温柔地开口，“起来吧若昀，听话。”  
  
“……也行。”  
  
张若昀的声音带着浓浓的鼻音，他答完以后就猛地滚回了自己的床，然后酣畅淋漓的抻了个懒腰。  
  
“我去刷牙洗脸，你换衣服。”刘昊然站起来双手叉着腰，低头看还坐在床上磕头念经的张若昀。  
  
“……那我能随便看看吗？”张若昀眨着两只星星眼看着刘昊然。  
  
“行，但别出门，开不了门我可不管你。”  
  
刘昊然正刷着牙，满嘴的白色泡沫，然后就看到张若昀兴致勃勃地转身跑走了。  
  
很快刘昊然听见一声关门的声音，一想就是张若昀那小子溜到外面去玩了，果真，马上就传来了咚咚拍门的声音。刘昊然只觉得原来当哥哥是这么辛苦的一件事，想到这儿，刘昊然更加佩服起对自己那么纵容的张若昀来。  
  
“刘昊然，帮开下门呗！”张若昀在楼道里大声的嚷嚷着，刘昊然想到这才早上六点就一阵头疼。  
  
“自己开。”刘昊然正在吐漱口水没办法去给张若昀开门。  
  
“咋开呀，输密码？”  
  
“你自己猜去吧，四位数有一万多种组合方式，慢慢试吧。”刘昊然觉得年轻的张若昀就是个熊孩子，也不知道后来他究竟经历了什么才变得那么温柔。  
  
“别呀昊然哥，告诉我吧，昊然哥……”很明显就是撒娇的声音从门外传来，刘昊然实在承受不住就告诉了张若昀密码。  
  
“服了你了……0824，快点进来吧。”  
  
小小开锁声响起，张若昀开门走进来，仿佛还心有余悸般做作地拍了拍自己的胸口顺气。  
  
“叫你别出门你怎么不听呢？万一被传染上病了怎么办。”刘昊然从洗手间走出，洗脸的时候水珠湿了发梢，他脖子上还挂着一条黄色的毛巾。  
  
张若昀背着手在屋子里走来走去，然后一屁股坐在沙发上，一把抱起刘昊然放在沙发上的柴犬玩偶。  
  
“这不是没事嘛，再说你那密码也太巧了，跟我生日同一天，我不问你没准我自己都能开。”张若昀好像还很有成就感似的坐在沙发上摇头晃脑，在一群柴犬玩具中间的他也像是一只撒欢的小狗，不停地在摇尾巴，“不会真是我生日吧？啊？”  
  
刘昊然面上又是一红，他总不能跟张若昀说是因为他暗恋张若昀才用的他的生日，于是刘昊然敷衍一笑，催促张若昀去换衣服。  
  
“快点吧，咱还能出去吃顿早饭。”刘昊然想了想又说，“我可馋豆汁儿了。”  
  
“你还好这口啊。”张若昀瞪大了双眼，满脸写着问号。  
  
“我知道你不爱吃，我馋行吧。”  
  
“你怎么知道我不爱吃？”  
  
“额……猜的。”  
  
04  
  
早上的空气十分清新，尤其是这个时候，北京的雾霾还没那么严重。小小的四合院早就醒了，邻居的大爷坐在台阶上下象棋，对面的李姨一早就开始张罗早饭，她的孙女正坐在板凳上等着，手里摆弄着一条粉色的丝带编成的手链。  
  
“若昀哥哥！”小女孩见张若昀从门口走出便跳了下来，她抱着张若昀的大腿开心地蹦蹦跳跳，然后把手里那个有点丑的手链戴到了张若昀手腕上，“这是我给你做的。”  
  
“真的呀，淼淼编的真不错。”  
  
“这是谁呀？”被唤作淼淼的小女孩指着站在一边的刘昊然，她没见过刘昊然，显然还有些警觉，整个人往张若昀身后钻了钻，张若昀就顺势把手护在了女孩身前。  
  
刘昊然无奈地笑了笑，拉起张若昀的胳膊冲淼淼说：“我是你若昀哥哥的哥哥，我叫刘昊然。”  
  
本来躲在张若昀身后的淼淼听了刘昊然这番话却站了出来，挡在了刘昊然和张若昀中间，“不许你喜欢若昀哥哥，若昀哥哥只喜欢我，你不能跟我抢！”  
  
淼淼的话好像同时戳中了刘昊然和张若昀的心事，刘昊然脸上表情僵了一秒，随后立马笑了出来，从裤兜里掏出根棒棒糖递给淼淼。  
  
“吃颗糖吧。”淼淼刚要伸手去接棒棒糖，刘昊然就又说，“吃了这颗糖，咱们就共享若昀哥哥怎么样，你也没损失。”  
  
淼淼思考一会便开心的接过了糖，可张若昀怎么听怎么觉得刘昊然话里有话，于是他坏心眼地把糖抢了过去，转身吓唬了两句淼淼，淼淼就看也不看刘昊然地跑回了屋。  
  
“你跟她说啥了？”刘昊然不知道张若昀那个脑袋瓜里在想什么坏主意，他又好笑又好气地看着张若昀。  
  
“不告儿你，还有，你怎么偷拿我糖呢。”张若昀把那根棒棒糖在手上掂了掂，斜着眼睛看刘昊然。  
  
刘昊然发誓他只是顺手把糖抓在了手上，而且他知道张若昀不喜甜，也没放在心上。  
  
“我那是……故意逗你玩儿的嘛。”刘昊然心虚地挠了挠头，“走吧走吧，我都饿扁了。”  
  
“切，走吧。”  
  
北京的胡同多，俗话说著名的胡同三千六， 没名的胡同赛牛毛。张若昀从小在胡同里长大，自然是穿梭自由，如鱼得水。  
  
他带刘昊然走到某胡同里不太起眼的一个小摊前，小摊前面有几张矮桌。  
  
“老板，来两碗焦圈儿一碗豆汁儿，再加俩油条，谢谢您啊。”  
  
“得嘞。”  
  
挑了张稍微干净点的桌子张若昀就坐下了，刘昊然站在那环顾了一会儿，街头巷尾都是过去的样子，卖早点的小摊上放着个装零钱的小罐，收了整钱就放进身上的小兜，钢镚儿就丢在罐里。身边有着不少一早就出来遛弯儿的行人，遇到认识的就停下唠上一会，叽叽喳喳的好不真实。  
  
刘昊然想去鸟巢看看，于是吃过早饭张若昀就带着刘昊然去等公交车，在站点等着的人不少，老式的公交站点还没有那么大，要不是上面印着不小的五环图案，刘昊然都差点没找着。  
  
“坏了，我没带钱。”快上车前刘昊然下意识掏手机才发现自己身无分文，适应了手机支付的未来人早就不在身上揣零钱了。  
  
“算了，我做东请你玩一天。”张若昀把手伸进裤兜里，掏出几张皱皱巴巴的绿色纸币，“这零钱还正好咱俩来回一趟。”  
  
老式公交车喘着粗气在过站之前堪堪停住，车上人不算多，张若昀跳上车就带着刘昊然往后排跑。  
  
俩人坐了个最后一排最里面的两个座位，车上没空调只好把皱皱巴巴的车窗打开，座位靠的太后老是有股淡淡的汽油味儿弥漫在空气里。  
  
“现在是北京时间8点整……”车再次开动的时候广播刚好响起来，刘昊然看着公交车前面小小的电视屏幕，正播放着北京奥运会的宣传片。  
  
“若昀……这后座，汽油味儿，有点大啊。”刘昊然屏住呼吸，看着靠在椅背上怡然自得的张若昀。  
  
“没事儿，一会儿风就吹散了。”  
  
“咱俩非得坐后边干嘛呀。”  
  
“啧，你不知道，待会过几站上车全是老头老太太，坐里边不用给他们让座。”张若昀得意地翘起了二郎腿，被磨得一边高一边低的帆布鞋底彰显着满满岁月的痕迹，“不是，我意思是我带你出来玩，不想让你跟我站着挤公交车，离得挺远的。”张若昀晃了晃脚，又说，“不带你坐地铁是因为想带你看看街上的风景，你不是特好奇北京啥样嘛。”  
  
刘昊然当然知道张若昀不是那样的人，他只是笑了笑便不再和张若昀谈论这事。快要退休的公交车噪音很大，走走停停中刘昊然常常被晃得头晕他看着窗外街景，熙熙攘攘的人群和路边店铺不断播放的零几年代的流行歌曲让他产生了一种不实感，可身边张若昀说话的声音却是那样真切，一种莫名的幸福感油然而生，刘昊然甚至想要一直活在这个世界，再也不回去了。  
  
张若昀的裤兜震动两下，他掏出手机接电话，开翻盖手机的姿势特别潇洒。葱白的手指握着细长轻薄的机身，刘昊然看见了那个时代手机上极其有象征性的花纹。  
  
“嗯……好，拜拜。”张若昀把手机合上，看见刘昊然眼巴巴地看着，于是心领神会地把手机递给了他，“想看？”  
  
“若昀，这不会是传说中的……步步高音乐手机吧。”刘昊然把手机打开，来回翻看着，“你还这么爱听音乐啊。”  
  
“嗯，我喜欢听摇滚。”张若昀去抢刘昊然手里的手机，刘昊然比他高，手一伸就举的高高的够不着了。  
  
恰巧这个时候公交车突然猛地拐弯，因为惯性张若昀随着车身撞在了刘昊然的怀里，刘昊然下意识地搂紧了张若昀，手掌还护着张若昀的头脑勺。  
  
张若昀这个时候很瘦，基本是车子有一点颠簸他就会跟着左摇右摆，所以他被刘昊然很轻松地抱在怀里，直到车子已经平稳行驶，刘昊然还紧紧地不放开张若昀。  
  
“欸欸，松开。”终于是张若昀觉得尴尬了才开口叫刘昊然放手，可是刘昊然并没有放开他，反而变本加厉地用手按住张若昀的头，让张若昀和他的胸膛结结实实贴在一起。  
  
“……干什么……”张若昀听见刘昊然胸腔里有力的心跳声，心想刘昊然偏偏这时候强势得要命。  
  
刘昊然其实没什么过多的想法，只是下意识的保护动作而已，反应过来的时候张若昀已经不再挣扎而是在默默忍耐了。  
  
放在以前，刘昊然要是这么干，他若昀哥保准生气，可是放在现在，便宜不占白不占，这个人畜无害的张若昀摆在刘昊然面前，很难不让人想调戏他。  
  
“对不起啊若昀，下意识就没松手。”  
  
刘昊然轻轻松了手，张若昀就猛地从他身上弹了起来，若无其事般看着窗外的风景。  
  
“你生气了？”  
  
“没有……我困了，睡一觉，到站叫我。”  
  
“那我给你道歉嘛，好不好？”刘昊然望着他毛茸茸圆溜溜的后脑勺，张若昀有些稍长的发尾被衣领挡住翘起来几根。  
  
“……睡着了已经。”  
  
05  
  
不知道是不是刘昊然昨天晚上喝了过期酸奶的缘故，没到目的地就开始肚子痛。于是两人无奈只好中途下车，在商圈里随便转了转找了家店吃了午饭。  
  
在餐厅吹了半个多小时的冷气，点的东西刘昊然也没吃上几口，倒是张若昀吃的开开心心，嘴角还沾着些汤汁，眼睛还盯着门口那循环滚动着菜单上新品的屏幕。  
  
刘昊然一手捂着自己的肚子，一手握着勺子有一下没一下在盘子里划动。  
  
“我觉得那个能挺好吃的，你觉得呢？”张若昀抽了张纸擦了擦嘴，然后指着刘昊然身后的屏幕。  
  
刘昊然回头瞧了一眼，可惜他现在看见花花绿绿的油腻菜品就有些恶心，于是他把头拧过来喝了一大口柠檬水。  
  
“你要是想吃就吃吧，我……实在吃不下。”  
  
“没事吧，要不咱回吧。”张若昀担忧地看着刘昊然，手摸上刘昊然的额头，不出意料地摸到了一手心的冷汗，“不行，咱俩回家吧。”  
  
刘昊然其实不想就这样回去，大早上的白跑一趟还有点不甘心，可是没办法，他现在每走一步都抬不起头来。  
  
“哎呀，忘了忘了，我奶奶今天叫我去她家吃饭。”两个人正在街上磨磨蹭蹭地走，张若昀一拍脑门突然想起了一周前奶奶的电话，说着他就掏出手机想给奶奶打电话，却发现自己的手机没电了。  
  
张若昀泄气地把手机揣进裤兜，正要往前继续走，刘昊然就把他的手机塞到了张若昀手里，“用我的吧，应该能打通。”  
  
“谢了。”  
  
张若昀拿到刘昊然的手机，刘昊然已经帮他打开了拨号界面，但是张若昀还是看见了刘昊然的置顶联系人，除了爸爸妈妈，明晃晃的张若昀三个字摆在他眼前。  
  
张若昀先是愣住了，然后后知后觉像是突然被抓包一样有些紧张，脸上爬上了点红晕。他很难不多想些什么——难道刘昊然这么会儿功夫就偷偷搞到了自己的电话号？还自己打了一通？  
  
这边张若昀还在自己的脑补世界里，刘昊然坐在路边的长椅上看着张若昀靠着电线杆的背影，张若昀久久也没打电话，刘昊然还以为是他不会操作。  
  
“怎么了？我帮你打……”  
  
“不用了！我可以！”听到刘昊然靠近的脚步声，张若昀就像是只被踩了尾巴的猫咪大喊了起来，然后把手机死死攥在手里背到身后。  
  
刘昊然觉得张若昀有些大惊小怪，可很快他的注意力就放到了张若昀脸的红扑扑上。  
  
被盯得不太自然的张若昀故作镇定地给奶奶打了电话，果不其然，话筒里传来了机械女声，说此号码是空号。  
  
“打不通。”  
  
“果然还是不能连通两个时空啊。”  
  
没办法张若昀只好去电话亭打电话，他叫刘昊然在边上等着，自己一个人按号码。  
  
“啊，奶奶……我待会估计得半个小时到家……”张若昀背靠着电话亭，手指卷着衣服的领子，眼睛四下扫视着，只是在看到刘昊然那边的时候会别开目光，“嗯，嗯，今天带朋友出来玩来着……不是对象！”  
  
刘昊然听见这句话噗嗤一声笑了出来，虽然只是小小的一声笑，张若昀还是听见了，他的耳朵根立马肉眼可见的红了起来，虽然被头发遮盖了大半，可刘昊然还是清清楚楚看见了。  
  
“啊行，还是吃羊肉吧，嗯，拜拜。”  
  
讲完了电话张若昀就重重把话筒重新挂回去，转头冲刘昊然说：“你自己回去吧，我直接去我奶奶家。”随后他就伸手去掏裤子口袋里的钱，刚好摸到了早上刘昊然要给淼淼的那根棒棒糖，“对了，你待会给淼淼买个什么小东西带回去。”  
  
“你这么喜欢她呀。”刘昊然的手紧紧握了握张若昀递过来的钱，严肃的表情在抬头的那个瞬间又转化为笑容。  
  
张若昀看着自己手腕上那条丑了吧唧的手链笑了笑，说：“她呀，可喜欢我啦，我就当然喜欢她呀。”  
  
“那别人呢，别人喜欢你你也会喜欢他吗。”刘昊然的声音突然变得很正经，他直勾勾的盯着张若昀手上的手链看。  
  
张若昀脸上的笑容还僵着，喜欢在他的心中究竟是个什么定义，是还给别人的等价的回报，还是随心所欲的甘愿付出，张若昀不知道，他从没考虑过这个问题。  
  
他谈过女朋友，可那究竟是什么感情？是少年人的情窦初开，是对于美好事物的向往，还是对异性朦朦胧胧的好感。父母的离异使得张若昀失去了很多他应得的宠爱，好像慢慢的，在张若昀心里，喜欢变成了一个等价交换的物品，他不懂如何去爱，他不知道他还可不可以去爱。  
  
“……”  
  
刘昊然自觉自己刚才的态度有些冲了，他后悔刚刚自己不管不顾地去质问张若昀，但他也只是想知道张若昀的真实想法，想知道他是不是还有机会可以喜欢张若昀。  
  
这突如其来的无话可说令张若昀有些尴尬，微妙的气息在他们两人之间弥漫开来，最终还是张若昀撑不住离开了。  
  
“我……我走了。”张若昀转身走向车站，没再多说些什么。  
  
“……哦，注意安全。”  
  
-  
  
橱窗里摆着一个漂亮的小蛋糕，刘昊然在外面看了很久，想起了不久之前，他在张若昀女儿的满月酒上吃的那块蛋糕。  
  
本来那种蛋糕就不是用来吃的，但是张若昀还是切了一大块端给了在角落里坐着的刘昊然的盘子里。  
  
“吃吧昊然，我偷偷给你的，不吃白不吃，最后还得扔了。”张若昀那有些肉肉的脸颊在笑起来的时候就显得更加幼态，再加上眯缝起来的双眼，整个人就像是一只偷了腥的小猫。  
  
最终刘昊然还是把那块甜得发腻的蛋糕全部吃下了肚，尽管在之后的小小宴会中张若昀再也没有来找他单独说话。  
  
“就这块蛋糕吧。”  
  
“先生真是眼光不错，好多小女孩过生日都喜欢这一款蛋糕呢，您的女儿也肯定会喜欢。”结账的小姑娘挂着甜甜的营业笑容，一边麻利地给蛋糕装盒，一边跟刘昊然闲聊。  
  
“……额哈哈。”  
  
其实我没有女儿。  
  
可刘昊然并没有反驳她的话，他突然觉得难受得紧，只想要找个地方大声的吼一吼，也许发泄过了，也就不会再想那些没有答案的问题。  
  
  
  
刘昊然下了车，循着记忆走回张若昀的家。刚迈进四合院，正在院子里扫地的李姨就注意到了提着蛋糕盒子的刘昊然。  
  
“欸小伙子，你是来找谁的呀。”李姨拄着手里的扫帚，上下打量着这个新来的年轻人。  
  
“阿姨好，我是张若昀的朋友，在他家暂时住几天的。”刘昊然朝李姨鞠了一躬，蛋糕盒子撞到了腿上他才慌慌张张地把盒子提平递给李姨，“这个是我们买给淼淼的蛋糕，早上让她有点不开心了。”  
  
“这怎么好意思呢，若昀这孩子没少照顾淼淼，也没少给她买东西，你们拿回去自己吃吧。”  
  
“不是，阿姨，这是若昀托我办的事，你说我拿回去了也没法跟他交代……”  
  
“没事，你就说是阿姨不要的。”  
  
两个人正拉拉扯扯的时候淼淼从屋里跑了出来，刘昊然看见她就跑过去把盒子塞给了她。  
  
小女孩见到东西当然开心，她一把接过蛋糕，发现是她喜欢的款式就更加高兴，没等刘昊然反应过来，淼淼就一把搂住了刘昊然的脖子，用力的亲了一口刘昊然的侧脸。  
  
“谢谢昊然哥哥！”  
  
刘昊然没想到淼淼的态度转变会如此之大，他笑着搂住了淼淼小小的身躯拍了两下，然后问：“那你就是同意跟我共享若昀哥哥咯？”  
  
“嗯，但是你一定要好好照顾若昀哥哥，他很温柔对我特别好。”淼淼贴在刘昊然的耳边小声说，稚嫩的童言仿佛有千金重，沉甸甸压在刘昊然心上。  
  
“我答应你。”  
  
06  
  
张若昀晚上还有活儿，从奶奶家出来以后也没回四合院而是去了工作的地方。  
  
张若昀虽说是志愿者，可是他的活儿并不重，他做的最多的也就是给人指指路，有外国人来的时候再发挥一下他的英语优势仅此而已。  
  
夜晚的北京城灯火辉煌，公路上的汽车都在飞奔着，忙着赶回属于自己的小小的家。张若昀忙完以后去面馆吃了碗面，一摸裤兜才想起把钱都给了刘昊然，剩的钱还不够买单。  
  
“那个……老板，我这一顿能先赊着吗？我保证我明天就来……后天就来还。”张若昀走到柜台前面双手合十诚恳地看着老板，老板抬头看见他穿着志愿者的衣服立马就露出了笑脸，他拍了拍张若昀的肩膀，说：“当然可以，你们都这么辛苦了。”   
  
“谢谢您理解。”  
  
晚风徐徐吹着，吹散了白天的燥热，带来了点凉意。张若昀走在天桥上，然后停下来拄着扶手看着脚下的川流不息。  
  
他一直想着白天和刘昊然的不欢而散，其实用不欢而散这个词不太准确，张若昀觉得是他自己单方面跟刘昊然耍了脾气，所以现在，他有点自责。  
  
可是刘昊然的问题和语气确实很让人尴尬，尤其是在张若昀发现他的手机里有自己的电话号时。这一切都太奇怪了，那种说不上来的感觉又开始将张若昀紧紧地包围，就像是昨天刘昊然原谅他的粗鲁，笑着给他拉衣服时一样。  
  
还有那句，什么叫共享若昀哥哥啊。张若昀想到这里脸又开始发热，他用手背贴上自己脸试图降温，可没一会手背也变得热热的。  
  
“刘昊然呐刘昊然，你究竟是什么人啊。”  
  
-  
  
刘昊然回家以后跑了几次厕所，看起来的确是因为那盒酸奶导致的拉肚子。他愤愤地把另一盒也过期的牛奶扔进了垃圾桶，顺便从张若昀买的一箱水里抽出两瓶放进冰箱的冷藏室里。  
  
刘昊然今天累的不行，虽说没去鸟巢，但也着实是折腾了好一番，他现在只想着好好洗个澡，然后睡个好觉。  
  
但是刘昊然有个习惯，洗澡的时候不会把手机带进浴室，所以，当张若昀的电话打过来的时候，他并没有听见。  
  
「在吗昊然？」  
  
「有件事想拜托你一下。」  
  
「明天去医院帮我照顾一下你嫂子，我脱不开身……」  
  
  
  
半个小时过后，刘昊然洗好了澡，正裹着浴袍从床头柜里抽出个蒸汽眼罩，刚打开就看见一旁的手机亮了亮，于是他将手机拿到床边打开看见张若昀的微信消息提醒便开心的笑了出来。  
  
可是点开微信消息后，刘昊然的笑容就慢慢凝固在脸上，他反反复复看了好几遍张若昀发来的简短消息，随后才打给了张若昀。  
  
“喂昊然。”  
  
张若昀几乎是立刻就接了电话，他声音闷闷的，带着点鼻音。  
  
“……嫂子怎么了？”  
  
“她……生孩子的时候落下的病，这几天又复发了……住院了，我实在是……照顾不过来了。”  
  
“你怎么了若昀，你没事吧？”张若昀的语气实在是不太好，一直在断断续续的讲话，刘昊然觉得不对，手紧紧抓住了手机。  
  
“……我女儿也生病了，反正她就是特别难受的样子，找了医生也看不出什么毛病……两天了，家里阿姨又来不了……”对面的声音停顿了下，好像是咽了口口水，又继续道，“你嫂子又生病了…爸妈也不在…我……只有你了，我只信得过你。”  
  
等张若昀语无伦次说完，刘昊然的眉头早就纠结成了一团，他不安地盯着张若昀摆在家里的电视机，隐隐觉得这件事跟他有关，可是又说不出到底哪里有关。  
  
“嗯，放心吧，我明天去，你别担心，肯定都会没事的。”刘昊然这话说的没什么底气，然后又故作没事地补上一句，“没有哥搞不定的事。”  
  
“……我是你哥。”  
  
刘昊然猛然惊觉，肯定是这两天跟08年的张若昀相处多了，所以下意识把自己当成哥哥，差点露馅，于是刘昊然干笑了两声掩饰。  
  
张若昀刚到家，李姨叫住了他，然后递给了他一封信。  
  
“这是淼淼给你写的东西，她不好意思给你，叫我来给你。”  
  
粉色的小信封一看就是淼淼自己折的，上面还歪歪扭扭写着“若昀哥哥启”。张若昀微笑着接过来，准备回屋。  
  
“小张，什么时候带朋友回来过夜的啊？我印象里你没带过人回家呀。”李姨这人没别的毛病，就是喜欢八卦，院里唯一的一个年轻人就是张若昀，他的风吹草动李姨都是了如指掌，之前操心他的女朋友，现在连“男”朋友都要来问一问。  
  
“带媳妇儿回家！带媳妇儿！”还坐在门口的大爷不知道是听见带人回家几个字就疯癫起来，不一会就又哭又笑地回屋哭去了，他老伴死得早，听不得这种话。  
  
“就是……我哥。”张若昀又是被吓了一跳，脑海里不知怎么就浮现出了“哥”这个字眼，于是不加思索说了出来。  
  
“亲哥呀，没听说你有哥哥呀。”“不是……”“那是表的？”“就是一好哥们儿。”“行啊，咱们小张有好朋友了啊。”  
  
张若昀被李姨逗笑了，他抓了抓头发，从裤兜里把早上那根棒棒糖掏出来，“这个给淼淼吧，早上就该给她的。”  
  
李姨摆了摆手道：“不用，你那朋友中午给买了块蛋糕，淼淼还没吃完呢，谢谢了啊。”  
  
“啊……应该的嘛，我把淼淼当我亲妹妹看的。”张若昀不好意思的晃了晃，又搓了搓手，“那姨，没事我回去了。”  
  
“去吧，好好休息。”李姨手一挥就转身回了房。  
  
张若昀走到门口，门吱呀一声打开的声音清清楚楚传进了卧室里刘昊然电话的听筒，刘昊然忙想静音却已经来不及。  
  
“你家里有人？你不是一个人住吗？”电话那头的张若昀疑惑地发问。  
  
“没没没有，听错了，那我先挂了啊，好拜拜拜拜。”  
  
刘昊然手忙脚乱按灭了手机，然后装作若无其事的样子拆开一片蒸汽眼罩戴上。  
  
张若昀在客厅换了衣服，然后才慢吞吞走进卧室去看刘昊然。刘昊然躺在床上带着眼罩，显然一副岁月静好的模样。  
  
“你肚子还疼吗？”张若昀觉得是自己错在先，于是他决定主动给刘昊然台阶下。  
  
“……不疼了，已经好了。”  
  
“哦……那我去洗澡了。”  
  
张若昀停了一会见刘昊然没什么反应才缓缓地转身离开，然后又想起了什么似的问：“你给淼淼买的什么蛋糕啊，好吃吗？”  
  
刘昊然嘴唇翕动两下，说：“……就街边上看见的蛋糕，挺好看的。”  
  
“我听李姨说她挺爱吃的，没想到你还挺会哄小孩开心的呀。”  
  
“……还行。”  
  
浴室里传来淅淅沥沥水声的时候，刘昊然还在床上翻来覆去想张若昀家的事情，女儿和老婆都出了点事，他安不下心来，刘昊然就更是心乱如麻。  
  
等到张若昀洗完了澡上床睡觉的时候，刘昊然正侧躺背对着张若昀。铁床的嘎吱声吵醒了正在假寐的刘昊然，他睁开眼睛摘下了眼罩，他他的眼眶通红，也许是热乎乎的蒸汽蒸的。  
  
“我明天休息，咱俩明天接着玩去呗。”张若昀语气很愉快，可是刘昊然耳朵里听见的，全是刚刚电话里张若昀那带着鼻音的语无伦次。  
  
见刘昊然没什么反应张若昀有些内疚，他以为刘昊然还在跟他生气，于是小心翼翼搭上刘昊然的肩膀，轻轻摇了摇，“行吗昊然哥？”  
  
刘昊然猛地反应过来，身边躺着的是20岁的张若昀，不是电话里那个拖家带口的张若昀，他不会有那么多操心的家事，他的世界里也没有那么多情感。  
  
“我明天有事，不能跟你去玩了。”刘昊然转过身来，看着对面头发乱哄哄贴在脸上的张若昀。  
  
“什么事啊，那我能跟你去吗？”  
  
“去医院，照顾病人，你想去？”  
  
“去呗，我可想去见识见识未来了。”昏暗的灯光下，张若昀的眼睛里有着星星点点的微弱亮光，刘昊然无法拒绝这样的眼睛，特别是这双眼睛还是属于张若昀的。  
  
他叹了口气答应了，不知道这个选择是对还是错。  
  
“好啊，那就要早起了，不要再赖床了。”  
  
“嗯！”  
  



	2. Chapter 2

07  
  
一夜无眠。  
  
其实张若昀没跟刘昊然说实话，这两天他的脑子里突然多出了好多段莫名其妙的记忆，常常伴随着头痛，就好像是有人强行打开他的脑壳将那些画面塞进去。  
  
但这些记忆都是模模糊糊的，张若昀只是知道有一个比他大的男人，他住在自己大学时租的四合院里，其余的都是一些日常生活的碎片，或是那人伸手摸他的头发，又或是笑起来的时候唇角的那颗小虎牙，总之这些琐碎小事拼凑出一个很熟悉的轮廓，可是他就是想不起来那人是谁，叫什么名字。  
  
这些张若昀的新记忆似乎并不那么普通，因为每每想起那段模糊却又青涩的回忆时，张若昀总是觉得昏沉，放松，但又呼吸急促，最后居然汇聚成一个词——心动。  
  
天蒙蒙亮，张若昀躺在女儿房间的地板上，他刚才给女儿换了尿布，她哭闹累了才又睡了过去。他长长叹了口气，然后闭上眼睛尝试睡着，疲惫的身体很快陷入了沉睡的状态，房间里渐渐响起了平静的规律呼吸声。  
  
都说世界上有一种鸟，它生来没有脚，一生只能落地一次，那就是它死的时候。  
  
张若昀一直认为自己就是那样的一只鸟，累了困了就睡在风里，醒了就继续漫无目的赶向下一站。  
  
幼时的父母离异对张若昀来说是个一直拧在心里的疙瘩，不过好在奶奶爱他，张若昀并没有走入什么黑漆漆的死胡同里，但是他还是不一样，他不懂得他究竟想要什么，考去电影学院好像是必然——那是为了靠近父亲，想要看一看其他人都拥有的父爱究竟是个什么样子。到底想要什么，或者可以抓住什么，这个问题，放在20岁的张若昀身上恐怕没有答案。  
  
可当20岁的张若昀再次从无脚鸟飞翔的梦里醒来时，看见的不再是荒芜的土地和孤单的河流，而是刘昊然。  
  
-  
  
走在医院，呼吸间就全部都是医院特有的消毒水味道，刘昊然从小就不喜欢这种味道，所以他直到现在去医院的次数用一只手就可以数的过来。  
  
出门的时候刘昊然叫张若昀捂了个严严实实，口罩墨镜和帽子一样不差，本意是低调些，但是现在一看反倒是引人注目了。  
  
一路上张若昀话很多，他没少感叹北京的变化，可是一进了医院他就一句话也不敢说，紧紧的跟在刘昊然的身后，扮演一个尽职尽责的贴身助理。  
  
通往八楼的电梯里出奇的空无一人，于是张若昀终于可以解放他的嘴巴，电梯门一关上就开始说个不停。  
  
“2020就是不一样，这我回去就能跟我那帮同学吹牛了……”张若昀正在盯着电梯里不断上升的楼层数字，刘昊然冷不丁开口，“待会你就在走廊里等着吧，别进去。”  
  
“为什么？”  
  
说刘昊然不紧张绝对是假的，他不是怕张若昀会进去捣什么乱，而是怕他看见唐艺昕。刘昊然不知道是什么原因导致了08年的张若昀和他结识，不过既然老天爷给了他一次机会，他就不能错过，所以他不想在张若昀身上再出什么岔子。  
  
“你毕竟是个外人嘛……还是在外面待着，有什么事我会出来找你。”刘昊然眼神不自然的闪躲了一下，他知道他这么做不算光彩，可是他更怕的是失去张若昀。  
  
“……哦。”  
  
医院的走廊没什么好玩的，除了来来往往的病人和家属就剩下小护士们。护士们一早就注意到了全副武装的张若昀，纷纷猜测他是不是某明星。  
  
“他是不是明星啊，挡的严严实实的。”“是吧，我看他总觉得眼熟。”“你去问问怎么样？”  
  
“等着。”  
  
一个胆子比较大的小护士从座位上下来，悄咪咪的靠近了坐在走廊的长椅上的张若昀。  
  
“请问您……”  
  
“不好意思问一下，厕所在哪啊？”张若昀没等小护士问完就打断了她的话，还“腾”的站了起来。  
  
“在在那边，左拐就到了。”  
  
“谢了。”  
  
张若昀不明白刘昊然为什么不让他进病房去照顾病人，他站在洗手池边愤恨地用力搓手，洗手液的泡沫好像就是刘昊然一样被张若昀揉在手里，越想让他消失却偏偏越来越多。  
  
“我又不是三岁小孩……还说我是外人……”张若昀正嘟囔着就听见厕所又进了人，于是他只好闭上了嘴冲掉了手上的泡沫，匆匆忙忙出了门。  
  
-  
  
刘昊然进屋的时候唐艺昕正躺在病床上睡着，她脸色苍白，看上去很憔悴。  
  
他搬了把凳子在旁边坐下，他不难想象这段时间以来她所经受的痛苦和辛劳。于是刘昊然叹了口气，又想起昨天晚上张若昀打电话时的语气，那么强大而自信的人，居然还是会因为家庭而喘不过气。  
  
门口传来门把转动的声音，刘昊然以为是张若昀要进来，于是立马站起身来叫他出去，可是还没等他走到门口就看见透明玻璃外那张略带憔悴的属于2020年张若昀的脸。  
  
显然张若昀也看见了刘昊然，他眼神里带着点惊愕，转门把手的右手停在了一半。  
  
“若昀？你怎么来了，你不是在家带孩子吗？”刘昊然飞快地闪身出了病房，拽着张若昀的胳膊走得离远了些。  
  
不知道是不是因为张若昀脸小的缘故，口罩在他的脸上显得尤其的大，往上拉一点几乎可以把整张脸遮住，再加上柔柔顺顺的妹妹头，说他20岁绝对没问题。  
  
刘昊然刚想到20岁，那个真正20岁的张若昀就突然出现在了他的视线里，他鬼鬼祟祟地从墙边的一侧探出头来，墨镜直勾勾地对着刘昊然。  
  
好在现在的这个张若昀背对着那个在暗处观察的张若昀，两个人暂时还没有碰面。于是刘昊然立刻开始对着角落里的张若昀挤眉弄眼，希望他可以读懂自己的意思。  
  
殊不知那个张若昀并没有理会刘昊然的眼神暗示，他眼睛里只有刚刚刘昊然对着对面的那个人充满了在乎和温柔的深情，其他的一概看不见了。他手指抠着墙上瓷砖的缝隙，直到抠得疼了才反应过来刘昊然早就变了的表情。  
  
那表情好像是在告诉他离开，张若昀下意识地正了正帽子，不过想要下楼就不得不先要经过刘昊然，没办法，张若昀硬着头皮走了过去。  
  
“我带女儿来看病……咋了你这什么表情？”站在刘昊然对面的张若昀目睹了刘昊然脸上精彩的表情变化，于是他也顺着刘昊然的目光回过头去。  
  
“别……那个若昀……孩子情况怎么样了？”刘昊然见张若昀就要转身，急忙将两只手拽上张若昀的胳膊硬生生把他扳了回来。  
  
08年的张若昀其实蛮想看看刘昊然对面那男人的样子的，但是刘昊然突然那么拽住他不让他转身想必就是不想要他看到自己，不过张若昀还是看见了，那人耳垂上两个小小的穿刺的痕迹。不知怎么的，张若昀下意识就推开了一旁病房的门，然后钻了进去又把门带上。  
  
刘昊然目瞪口呆的看着张若昀的这一系列操作，直到对面的张若昀被他抓的有些痛得挣扎的时候才反应了回来。  
  
“轻点轻点……”  
  
“对不起对不起啊，哪疼了，给你揉揉……”  
  
刘昊然的手掌挨着张若昀露在外面的一小截胳膊轻轻的摩挲，不过张若昀的皮肤实在敏感，青色的指痕还留在上面。  
  
不过被刘昊然按手臂的滋味的确不错，温暖干燥的掌心传递过来的温度令人十分心安，甚至他觉得好像一切的烦恼都可以迎刃而解，只要刘昊然在身边，就像是有了依靠。  
  
张若昀不知道从什么时候起，刘昊然悄然成熟了，曾经属于少年人的消瘦的臂膀如今也变得可以独当一面，曾经依赖自己的那个软乎乎的小孩长大了，甚至可以让他靠一靠了。  
  
“昊然，你知道吗，你现在像个大哥哥。”  
  
刘昊然停了手上的动作，抬头看向张若昀，发现张若昀一直看着他的脸。  
  
“怎么突然这么说？”  
  
“今天之前你在我心里还是个小屁孩。”张若昀笑了笑，可惜被口罩挡着，但是通过他那双眯起来的眼睛，刘昊然还是知道他笑了。  
  
“现在你都可以当我哥了。”  
  
08  
  
天边慢慢泛起橘黄，不算厚重的云层很低，沾染着层层叠叠的暖光，看上去隆重而又金碧辉煌。  
  
护工结束的刘昊然带着张若昀回家，车上开着空调，冷空气好像很重，全部沉在脚底。  
  
“她怎么样啊。”刘昊然手握着方向盘，在等红绿灯的时候突然开口问张若昀，“你看见她了吧。”  
  
张若昀知道刘昊然说的“她”是谁，那时他慌不择路进了病房，转过头就发现女人靠在病床的床头上看着他。  
  
张若昀一时间不知该说些什么，他只是看见女人笑着望过来，看着他的手忙脚乱和做贼心虚。  
  
虽然张若昀是第一次见她，却一点也感受不到陌生人间的冰冷，说实话，她笑起来的样子很好看，让人觉得明亮温暖，不过也仅此而已。  
  
“她挺好的呀，很漂亮可爱的一个女生。”张若昀说得都是实话，他不觉得他说的有什么不妥的地方，可是他说完以后刘昊然一句话都没有说。  
  
张若昀不知道这句话戳到了刘昊然哪根神经，他觉得莫名其妙，又想起今天刘昊然对他的态度，还有在病房前跟那个神秘的男人对话，张若昀也觉得气不打一处来，于是他也侧了侧身子背对着刘昊然。  
  
“……那她跟你说什么了吗？”余光瞥到张若昀动作后，刘昊然连续眨了好几次眼睛，出的一点虚汗让架在鼻梁上的眼镜微微滑下去了一点。  
  
“没什么。”可张若昀偏偏不想要刘昊然知道他们之间的发生的一切，既然刘昊然有秘密藏着不告诉他，那他也不愿意说出来属于他的秘密。  
  
刘昊然说不出是什么滋味，他脚下猛踩了一下油门，一连超了好几辆在路上慢慢晃荡的轿车。  
  
路过一个公交站点时，张若昀被背景上贴着的一张巨幅广告画吸引了目光，上面是两个人，好像是什么京东十七周年庆。不过比起广告上的两个代言人，显然张若昀注意到的是京东居然都已经办了十七年。  
  
但是那张明星的脸着实眼熟，就算只是在他眼前闪过了一瞬，张若昀心里也蒸腾起了一种奇怪的熟悉感觉，跟他那时看见那个神秘男人的侧脸时的感觉差不了多少。  
  
想到医院，张若昀又想起了他钻进病房以后发生的事，那个时候张若昀尴尬着慢吞吞走近女人的床前，然后低着头看着自己的脚尖不知道该说什么。女人看着这幅全副武装的样子感到发笑，随后她坐直了身子叫张若昀坐下。  
  
张若昀自然不敢拒绝，他搬过刘昊然刚刚坐过的凳子，坐在了床尾，不自然地用手压了压帽檐。  
  
“你是？”女人许久没有开口说话的嗓音有些沙哑，不过还算是温柔。  
  
“刘昊然的……助理。”  
  
“昊然的助理之前不是个小女孩吗，什么时候换了呀。”唐艺昕随手抓起一旁桌子上的一个苹果，然后又握住刀子准备削皮，“不过也好，换了男生也可以避免很多不必要的麻烦。”  
  
张若昀见女人细瘦的手指努力握着刀削皮的样子有些于心不忍，于是他犹豫了一会还是站起身来接过了女人手里的苹果和刀子帮他削了起来。  
  
“我来吧。”  
  
女人抬头，瞟到眼前人口罩墨镜之下露出来的左耳，耳垂上赫然有着和他的丈夫一模一样的两个耳洞。  
  
“你现在……过得怎么样？”女人低下头看着自己的肚子，然后手缓缓抚摸上去，“决定入这一行了吗。”  
  
张若昀有些感到讶异，他觉得女人好像有些过于自来熟，上来就问起这些无头无脑的问题让他不知怎么回答。  
  
“啊？嗯，这一行挺好的。”张若昀没停下削苹果的动作，长长的卷曲苹果皮最终掉到了桌子上，削的干干净净的苹果递给了床上的女人，“我挺佩服干你们这一行的，无故就要承受那么多流言蜚语，你更勇敢，孩子都这么早生了。”  
  
“……也许吧。”  
  
看见伸过来的手指上的一颗小痣，女人好像是放下了心里的某块石头一样长长的叹了口气，她接过苹果，然后颤抖着张开嘴咬了一口，“你会幸福的。”  
  
女人颤抖的声音吓到了张若昀，他不知道为什么女人为什么说这句话，他也来不及细想就开了口。  
  
“你也一定。”  
  
-  
  
直到回了家，张若昀和刘昊然也没说一句话，两个人之间诡异的低气压像极了吵架的小情侣，至少在张若昀看来是如此。  
  
随手打开了电视机，电影频道正在播放泰坦尼克号，张若昀坐在床边，看着有些老旧的台式电视机里微微掉帧的画面。  
  
刘昊然看着张若昀无所谓的背影心里翻江倒海，他真的害怕张若昀会再次离他而去，就像是之前一样，巧妙的错过，徒留遗憾。  
  
可是张若昀就坐在那，没什么表情地看着电视里Jack搂着Rose站在甲板上的唯美画面。  
  
“你没什么要跟我说的吗。”还是刘昊然先开了口，到现在他也不知道张若昀脑子里到底在想什么，也不知道他对自己究竟有没有情感，“你喜欢她吗。”  
  
“……这话应该我问你吧。”卧室里只有电视的亮光，明明灭灭的光线打在张若昀脸上，让人看不清是什么表情，“你究竟把我当什么。”  
  
“……”刘昊然微张着嘴却说不出一句话来，他愣了几秒钟以后缓缓走到了张若昀身前，“我只是问问你的想法，你干嘛跟我扯别的？”  
  
张若昀一直低着头看着地面，直到刘昊然穿着拖鞋的双脚出现在视线里。  
  
刘昊然见张若昀迟迟不肯抬头看他，心里更加窝火，他伸手插进张若昀头顶的发，克制地揉了两下以后却被张若昀歪了歪脑袋躲掉，那股挫败又无能的失落感席卷了刘昊然的大脑，他努力保持清醒的理智也在此刻即将燃烧殆尽。  
  
刘昊然近乎暴虐的再次抓住张若昀的头发，然后用力向上一扯，张若昀不得不顺着刘昊然的力道抬头，冷不丁的疼痛令张若昀痛呼了一声，他扬起脸，流畅的下颌线被光影勾勒得更加精致，肉欲的双唇不断喘息着，露出内里晶莹湿润的小巧舌尖。  
  
“回答我的问题。”刘昊然一手握住了张若昀要伸出来抵抗的双手，不顾张若昀的挣扎将他两只手牢牢固定在身前动弹不得，“求你了，告诉我答案。”  
  
张若昀从来没见过这样的刘昊然，他睁着通红的一双眼抓着自己，像只蓄势待发的野兽，低沉隐忍的声线下一秒就要爆发。  
  
“你想知道什么？知道我喜不喜欢她？”张若昀费力地抬着头看着刘昊然眼角里滑出一滴眼泪，但他轻蔑地笑了起来，刘昊然不懂他在笑什么，一时间松了力道，张若昀就趁机挣脱出来狠狠推开了刘昊然。  
  
“我干嘛告诉你啊，你是我谁啊？真拿你自己当我哥了呀？”张若昀摔下这句话转身就走，不料还没走出两步就被一双手拦腰抓住摔回了床上，不堪重负的铁床发出了绝望的刺耳声响。  
  
“刘昊然你干嘛！”张若昀趴着被扔到了床上，刘昊然的双手的膝盖拄在他身侧，他刚想要逃离刘昊然的压制便被刘昊然抓着一把翻了过来。  
  
刘昊然没顾张若昀的叫喊和挣扎，他捉了张若昀两只在胸前推拒的手按在他身体两侧，然后低下头去寻张若昀的嘴唇。  
  
张若昀被刘昊然突如其来的强迫吓得不轻，他努力扭动着身体躲开刘昊然的桎梏，在意识到刘昊然想要亲他的时候更是脑子里大声的嗡嗡响了起来。  
  
于是张若昀别开了脸，刘昊然的嘴唇只堪堪擦过了张若昀的侧脸，可能是感受到了刘昊然呼出来的热气，张若昀脸上一层细小的绒毛立了起来，刘昊然就那么轻轻蹭了蹭张若昀脸上的绒毛，然后在张若昀通红的耳边吹了口气。  
  
“你想知道我是你的谁吗？”刘昊然的膝盖强硬地插进了张若昀紧紧夹着的腿间，不顾张若昀的挣扎把他的双手一手握住压在头顶，空出来的那只手粗鲁地扯掉了张若昀身上松松垮垮的T恤，雪白的上半身暴露在空气里，然后刘昊然把撕坏的破布团随手扔下了床，“这就告诉你。”  
  
“刘昊然！你想干嘛！”张若昀此时也顾不得其他的，他急促的呼吸使得胸口两团软肉不断上下起伏，乳尖的两粒凸起更是看的刘昊然血脉喷张。  
  
“干你。”  
  
09  
  
张若昀好不容易又哄睡着了小女儿，他无力地瘫倒在地上铺的厚厚毛毯上，昏昏欲睡。  
  
半梦半醒之间张若昀好像在做梦，有人撕了他的衣服，然后拉开了自己的大腿，马上就要侵犯进去了……  
  
-  
  
刘昊然已经把张若昀脱得干干净净，全身只剩下一条可怜的平角内裤在坚守着最后的防线。  
  
张若昀此时再也控制不住，他崩溃的大哭起来，眼泪如泉涌般一颗颗从眼角滑下再滴到床单上，洇出一片小小的水痕。  
  
“刘昊然……你喜欢我吗？”张若昀哭着小声说着话，他不知道刘昊然听没听见，不过刘昊然的确停下了动作。  
  
“我当然喜欢你，喜欢的要疯了你难道不知道吗！”刘昊然双手捧着张若昀不知是羞得还是急得通红的脸蛋，睁得圆圆的一双狗狗眼直勾勾的看着张若昀。  
  
张若昀得到刘昊然的回答以后反倒哭得更凶了，湿湿的眼泪打湿了刘昊然的手心，他一边打着哭嗝一边断断续续说：“那……那个人是谁……你不喜欢他吗……”  
  
看到张若昀哭得稀里哗啦的样子刘昊然才知道他是误会了，原来这个笨蛋在吃2020年自己的醋，这可真是让刘昊然一时哭笑不得，他眼睛茫然的对焦了两秒，然后笑了出来。  
  
“你是傻子吗？”刘昊然照着张若昀的脸蛋就狠狠亲了一口，然后又抬起头来，“那个人就是未来的你啊，你在吃哪门子醋啊。”  
  
正控制不住眼泪流个不停地张若昀听见刘昊然的话以后先是愣了一瞬，然后就皱起了眉头，他甩开刘昊然的手扭过头去，可是刘昊然还是看见了他藏不住的勾起的嘴角。  
  
刘昊然把头凑过去，然后吻住了张若昀的嘴唇，起初只是嘴唇和嘴唇贴在一起，张若昀的呼吸逐渐不稳起来有些喘不过气来，他软嫩的嘴唇被刘昊然的紧紧贴着，彼此的呼吸紧紧交缠在一起，吐息间都是对方的味道。  
  
张若昀忍不住张开了嘴想要呼吸一口空气，可却正好被刘昊然抓住了机会趁虚而入。刘昊然的舌头伸进张若昀湿热的口腔内翻搅，舌尖仔细的舔过每一寸软肉和贝齿，张若昀好像也不甘示弱似的与刘昊然纠缠在一起，湿润的舌尖想要将刘昊然顶出去，却让刘昊然侵略得更深。  
  
当刘昊然的舌头舔上凹凸不平的上颚的时候，张若昀整个口腔都变得酥麻起来，他难耐的闭上了眼睛，只好任由刘昊然的舌头在嘴中攻城略地，搅出黏黏糊糊的啧啧水声来。  
  
感受到张若昀整个人的放松，刘昊然便也大胆起来，他双手在张若昀光滑细腻的皮肤上不断游走，最后覆在张若昀丰满的双乳上揉搓。  
  
张若昀的胸脯不像普通男人那样又平又硬，反而像是刚刚发育的少女一样圆润挺翘，抓在手里指缝间还会溢出软肉来。刘昊然一直非常好奇张若昀的胸，起初他以为张若昀是真的勤于锻炼，后来忍不住上了几次手才知道，那不是胸肌，那真的是对软乎乎的奶子。  
  
小小的鸽乳被刘昊然骨节分明的手搓圆揉扁，很快泛起了一层淡淡的粉红，中间那颗小樱桃变得充血硬挺，刘昊然的两根手指夹住那硬的像颗小石子一样的乳粒，然后不断的左右拉抻，直到那颗可怜的小东西肿大了一圈才恋恋不舍地松开。  
  
张若昀嘴中不断溢出压抑的呻吟，却又全部被刘昊然吞吃下去，拽入终于觉得窒息，他努力的摇着头，湿漉漉的双眼乞求刘昊然放过他。  
  
刘昊然遂了他的意，在又一次狠狠舔过张若昀上颚导致张若昀舌根发麻后放开了他，被蹂躏得红艳的双唇上沾满了口水，在昏暗的光线下反射着盈盈的水光。  
  
张若昀得救般的大口呼吸着空气，殊不知眼角已经染上一片水红，楚楚可怜却又让人狼性大发。  
  
刘昊然拽下张若昀的内裤，发现他的性器早就半硬着抬起了头，刘昊然嗤笑了一声，然后伸手从床头柜里掏出了一瓶没开封的润滑剂。  
  
“这是什么？”张若昀蒙着水雾的双眼紧紧盯着刘昊然的动作，他把瓶子拧开，然后挤出一坨晶莹的膏体在手中揉开。  
  
“这是润滑液，用了就不那么疼了。”  
  
刘昊然翘起一边嘴角刚好露出他那颗可爱的小虎牙，只不过在此刻在张若昀看来，那颗虎牙更像是猛兽的獠牙，而他自己就像是待宰的羔羊，只能任由刘昊然吞吃入腹。可是张若昀却并不会因此而感到恐惧，他甚至更加沉沦于此时的刘昊然，以至于不由自主地向刘昊然敞开了腿。  
  
张若昀的双腿又细又白，可是大腿根部却有着丰盈的软肉，这处肌肤常年不见光所以十分白皙，摸上去就像是一块腻手的豆腐让人忍不住想在上面留下点什么痕迹。  
  
事实上，刘昊然也这么干了，他把张若昀的腿按在他的肩膀上，近乎折叠的姿势看上去有些可怕，不过好在张若昀身体柔韧度尚佳，这个姿势并没有让他很难受。  
  
大张着的M字腿让张若昀的下身风光一览无余，他体毛本就稀疏，腿上只有零星几根毛发，深粉色的穴口附近更是几乎无毛。刘昊然蘸着润滑液的一根手指很轻易的进入了张若昀紧闭着的处子之地，湿热的甬道颤抖着绞紧了刘昊然的手指挤压按摩，很快刘昊然就找到了可以让张若昀舒服的那一点小小凸起，毫不留情的按了下去。  
  
“呃啊……”突然拔高的呻吟是张若昀自己没想到的，他从不知道自己也可以发出如此脆弱妩媚的声音，于是他羞耻的闭上了嘴，紧紧咬住了自己的下唇。  
  
刘昊然见状便不断曲起手指刺激张若昀体内那一点，张若昀的前列腺还是头一次接受如此强烈的刺激，所以他的阴茎很快就挺立起来不断吐露出前液。张若昀压抑的哼叫一声高过一声，眼看着就要忍不住，终于在刘昊然手指再一次狠狠碾过那点时眼前炸开一道白光，酣畅淋漓的射了出来，乳白色的精液喷射在张若昀的身上，有的还射到了他的下巴上，浓稠的液体由于重力原因终于坚持不住而拉出一道长长的细丝流到他的锁骨窝中。  
  
身后的甬道反应更为强烈，前列腺高潮比射精来得更为持久，张若昀体内的穴肉不住痉挛吞吐着刘昊然的手指，于是刘昊然又加入了第二第三根，直到三根手指都可以在小穴内自由抽插进出后才换上了真家伙。  
  
硕大的龟头抵在张若昀不断张合着的穴口处磨蹭，贪吃的小口蠕动着将刘昊然的硕大含住一点点，湿哒哒的润滑液就好像自行分泌的体液一样滑溜溜地打湿了腿根。  
  
刘昊然爱不释手的握住张若昀的大腿根摩挲，他小幅度的摆动着腰，将自己的龟头浅浅没入湿润的小穴，缓缓抽插着，直到张若昀忍不住自己摆起腰来才开口说话。  
  
“若昀，我可以进去吗？”  
  
“可……可以……”张若昀咬着自己手指不敢看刘昊然的眼睛，可是刘昊然偏偏起了逗弄他的心思，他停下了浅浅抽弄的动作问，“我觉得不可以吧，我又不是若昀的什么人，怎么能进去呢？”  
  
张若昀知道刘昊然摆明了就是还在记仇，他刚才跟刘昊然吵架说的也不过是气话，没想到他还记着，无奈，张若昀只好支支吾吾开口：“昊然……昊然是我的……唔……好哥哥……”  
  
“可是好哥哥也不能肏自己的弟弟吧。”  
  
“……昊然是……是我的……我的……”老公两个字张若昀迟迟也说不出口，他本就绯红的眼角此时就像是受了什么欺负一样红得像只兔子，看着好不可怜。  
  
张若昀希望刘昊然可以放过他，可他不知道他这幅表情让刘昊然更加血脉喷张，连下身都大了一圈，呼吸也变得粗重起来。  
  
刘昊然伸手握住张若昀刚刚射过一次的阴茎十分有经验地上下撸动起来，秀气的一根在刘昊然手中不断跳动，显然是又要射了，可是就在张若昀到达快感顶峰前的那一刻，刘昊然猛的停了手，拇指紧紧堵住了铃口，将快感生生阻断了。  
  
张若昀终于忍不住哭叫了出来，他抱着自己的双腿无助地用水淋淋的小穴蹭动着刘昊然的阴茎，可是刘昊然丝毫不为其所动，铁了心就是要听张若昀说那句话。  
  
“唔唔……昊然！昊然……你是……是我的老公……进来……进来吧……”  
  
就在张若昀话音刚落的那一瞬间，刘昊然就挺身进入了那淫荡的贪吃穴道，红色的媚肉谄媚的包裹上来，好像有无数张小嘴在吮吸刘昊然的阴茎，水乳交融中，刘昊然只觉得自己进入了温柔乡，再也不想拔出来了。  
  
“呃……”张若昀是头一次被人进入，难免会感到一些不适，他可以清晰感受到刘昊然在他体内的形状，甚至每一条青筋都可以描绘出来。可是很快，张若昀就不满足于被插入，他只觉得全身上下所有的神经都和穴道连通着，蓬勃着涌动的欲望冲击着他的下半身，使得小穴很快欲求不满地蠕动起来，渴望着被狠狠地贯穿。  
  
“动……动一动……”  
  
刘昊然怕突然的抽插会让张若昀感到疼痛，张若昀一开口，刘昊然便也不再顾忌，大开大合的抽插了起来。  
  
“啊……哈啊……慢点……”张若昀的小腿被顶撞得不断晃动，在刘昊然狠狠撞到那一点的时候脚趾就紧紧蜷起，软绵绵颤抖的哼声就像是一只发了情的小母猫。  
  
刘昊然每次都是整根没入再整根抽出，抽出的时候张若昀体内的嫩肉便被带出来一截，随后就又被阴茎带着狠狠插进去。刘昊然没什么九浅一深的技巧，只知道一味冲撞，但带来的快感对年轻的恋人来说也完全足够了。很快两人交合之处便被拍打得一片泥泞，润滑剂被打成了泡沫缓缓流下，露出被肏得烂熟的深红色穴口来。  
  
很快张若昀便体力不支维持不住姿势，刘昊然便将张若昀的双腿挂在胳膊上。张若昀的手修长白皙，青色的血管盘亘在手背上将薄薄的肌肤撑得近乎透明，刘昊然就是和这样一双脆弱却有力的手十指相扣着，指缝紧紧贴着指缝，下身也紧紧交合，好像他们彼此真的就要融进对方的骨血中去了。  
  
刘昊然余光刚好瞥到电视的剧情，Rose正一丝不挂的躺在沙发上，Jack坐在对面为他画画，那颗幽蓝的海洋之心静静挂在脖子上躺在Rose的胸口。  
  
刘昊然突然明白了那一幕为什么会成为经典，他仿佛突然就成了那个幸运的中了船票的穷小子，在一无所有之后却突然拥有了全天下最宝贵的东西。  
  
刘昊然俯身无比虔诚吻上张若昀的胸口，然后开口，“若昀，我爱你。”  
  
刘昊然在冲刺了数十下之后便和张若昀一起射了出来，大汗淋漓的两人不顾身上的汗水紧紧地相拥，张若昀也似乎早就忘了自己最讨厌被别人的汗水滴到身上这件事。  
  
他们在潮湿温暖的夏夜抱着，吻着，在交错的时空里爱着，拯救着。  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

10  
  
刘昊然醒来的时候张若昀已经不在身边了，想必是一早就出了门。  
  
窗外传来阵阵鸟叫声，不知是谁家养的鸟儿，今天好像叫得格外欢实。  
  
和张若昀的旖旎一夜美好的不太真实，刘昊然傻笑着从床上一个打挺下了地，发现张若昀在桌子上给他留了早餐。  
  
一盘简简单单的煎鸡蛋和米饭端正地摆在桌子上，一边的一杯豆浆装的满满的，不过有一小摊撒在了铺的塑料垫子上。刘昊然一屁股坐在凳子上就开始吃饭，有些微凉的米粒在齿间十分有嚼劲。  
  
门外有辆吱吱呀呀响的三轮车开进来，停在对面李姨家，李姨从屋子里搬出来大大小小的行李箱，正费力地往车子的后斗上搬。  
  
刘昊然飞快的扒了几口饭，然后就穿上外套走了出去。小跑到李姨家门前，他看见箱子里装的都是些淼淼的衣服和用品，小小的淼淼站在门口，不住地用手背擦眼泪。  
  
“姨，这是要干嘛呀？”刘昊然走上前，帮着搬了几个箱子。  
  
“淼淼她要搬去和爸爸妈妈一起住了，给她收拾收拾破烂东西。”李姨说这话时的语气很轻松，可是刘昊然还是察觉到了她强忍着的悲伤。  
  
淼淼还在大颗大颗掉眼泪，她看着刘昊然的背影哭得更凶，直接就一屁股坐在了门槛上，噗通的一声吓得刘昊然赶紧转身走到淼淼身前。  
  
“怎么了淼淼？”刘昊然蹲着低头看淼淼那张委屈的小脸。  
  
“为什么……你一来，就要和我抢……若昀哥哥，而且现在我……我还要走了……我讨厌你呜呜呜……”  
  
刘昊然觉得淼淼又可怜又好笑，他笑着摸了摸她的脑袋，然后问：“淼淼，你要回去跟爸爸妈妈住怎么能和我扯上关系呀。”  
  
淼淼眨巴了几下大眼睛，好像是对刘昊然的话表示不解，于是她站起来看着蹲在地上的刘昊然，缓缓开口。  
  
“本来我可以不回去，但是现在你出现了，若昀哥哥就不需要我了，我也没有借口再呆在这了。”  
  
刘昊然刚想伸出去帮淼淼擦眼泪的手就那么定在了半空中，他尴尬的笑了两声，悻悻的收回了手。  
  
“跟我……跟我没关系吧。”  
  
刘昊然知道，他接近十二年前的张若昀就是图谋不轨，他想看看，如果是他先遇见了张若昀，结果是不是会不一样。他沉迷在这场不计后果的甜蜜游戏里，甚至从没想过他是不是真的喜欢十二年前的张若昀。  
  
但很显然的是，刘昊然的到来给张若昀周遭的生活带来了不可逆转的变化，淼淼没有借口再留在奶奶身边，他自己也没有预兆的爱上了刘昊然。可是二十三岁的刘昊然和二十岁的张若昀终究属于两个世界，也许某天，两人就会再不相见。  
  
-  
  
张若昀从潮湿黏腻的梦里醒来，眼前的绮丽画面早已消失不见，取而代之的是家里冷色调的天花板。  
  
可是这个梦实在是太真实了，与其说它是梦，不如说更像是那些之前一股脑塞进脑子里的记忆。张若昀从地上坐起来，很明显的湿润触感提醒着他下身的变化。  
  
那感觉很奇妙，说不出是什么滋味，因为张若昀这一次看清了那个人的脸，也想起了那个人是谁。  
  
他不知道刘昊然究竟用了什么方式回到了过去还找到了自己，而且还和自己谈了恋爱。  
  
刘昊然那点不可言说的感情他或多或少感知得到，从婚礼上那小子离开镜头就立马拉下去的脸和喊他从来不带“哥”这些平常的琐事里就能将真相窥见一二。  
  
说张若昀不喜欢刘昊然是不可能的，五年来的点点滴滴他都记得清清楚楚，这可以称之为爱，而这个爱究竟是个什么性质，就算是他自己，也从来不会单独把这份爱揪出来彻底解读，不是他不能，是他不敢。  
  
女儿的哭叫声一下子惊醒了还在思考的张若昀，他急忙从地上起身，把哭个不停的小孩抱在怀里哄哄。  
  
但是这一次好像和之前的每一次都不一样，孩子的身体变得有些透明，透过小小的身体，张若昀清清楚楚看见了自己的胳膊。  
  
孩子透明的速度在缓慢的加快，不知道什么时候就会完全消失。想到这里张若昀有些不知所措，他呆立了片刻，然后颤抖着手拿起手机拨通了刘昊然的电话。  
  
刘昊然很快就接了电话，他那边噪音很大，好像在室外。  
  
“若昀？怎么给我打电话了呀。”刘昊然正在外面帮李姨搬淼淼的行李，他放下手里的东西走到一边，耳朵灵的淼淼听见刘昊然说若昀两个字就立马跑了过去。  
  
“是若昀哥哥吗？我要跟若昀哥哥说话！”淼淼拽着刘昊然的裤腿，眼巴巴的看着刘昊然手里的手机。  
  
“……不是不是，你先等会儿……”  
  
“是淼淼吧。”张若昀在电话另一端清清楚楚听到了淼淼的声音，这就更验证了他的猜测，他哽咽了一秒，然后深吸一口气道，“刘昊然，我都知道了。”  
  
刘昊然全身的血液都凝固了。  
  
-  
  
晚间新闻播报着奥运会的筹备情况，明天就是八月八号，北京奥运会开幕式的日子。  
  
“我的工作就算完事了，以后就不需要我去当志愿者了。”张若昀脱下了汗津津的衬衫，把打包的水煮鱼放在桌子上，“咱俩打明儿起就能天天腻一起了。”  
  
“就知道你没吃晚饭，为了庆祝，今天吃顿好的。”张若昀从厨房的橱柜里拿出两副碗筷搁在桌子上。  
  
水煮鱼的香气很快就弥漫开来，小小的房间里充斥着热乎乎的香辣味道。  
  
刘昊然从卧室里走出来坐到桌子前，他脸上带着疲惫的笑容，仿佛下一秒他整张脸就会垮下去。  
  
张若昀给刘昊然盛了满满一碗饭，然后又夹了一片鱼肉放在刘昊然的碗里。  
  
“吃吧，这家做的特别好吃。”  
  
“……嗯。”  
  
刘昊然握着筷子的手好像有千斤重，他看着沾着红色辣油的鱼肉静静躺在米粒上，没有一点想要去吃的欲望。  
  
他没有抬头，他不用看都知道张若昀一定是眨着亮晶晶的眼睛满脸期待的看着自己，于是他夹起一口饭，送进了嘴里。  
  
“好吃吗？”  
  
“好……咳咳……”  
  
没等刘昊然说完，一片小小的辣椒皮就呛进了嗓子里，刘昊然狼狈的咳红了双眼，他跑到冰箱前打开门，猛地灌了口冰水，冰凉的液体下肚，仿佛让刘昊然一直漂浮在外的理智重新回了身体。  
  
“你先吃吧，我还不饿。”刘昊然转身回屋，刚关上门他就再也支撑不住两腿一软坐在了地上。  
  
关上门，外面虚假的幸福世界就与刘昊然完全隔断了，没有热气腾腾的鱼，没有满满当当的饭，更没有陪着他爱着他属于他的张若昀。  
  
“我知道你喜欢我。”  
  
“爱很难定义，我的确爱你。”  
  
“因为你，我现在的生活会改变。”  
  
“但我没办法看着她在我眼前消失。”  
  
那天电话里张若昀克制的声音不断在刘昊然耳边回响，将他刚刚才拥有的幸福与喜悦击了个粉碎。刘昊然自诩是个理性的人，可是在与张若昀有关的事情上，他完全就是个被感情拽着走的毛头小子。  
  
淼淼离开的那一天，张若昀情绪一直不高。他是真的把她当做自己的亲妹妹看待，所以他受不了分离，再怎么冷漠的伪装也抵不住淼淼给他写的“若昀哥哥我永远爱你”。  
  
的确，张若昀是个重感情的人，仅仅一个淼淼足以拨动他的情绪，那么如果换做是跟他有血缘关系的女儿在他生命中消失呢？刘昊然不敢去想，如果是他自己导致了最坏的结果发生，等到时空恢复正常，现在的张若昀还会不会接受他。  
  
所以刘昊然没有征兆的对张若昀冷下了态度，一连几天的无话可说和刘昊然的刻意回避成了张若昀心里的一根刺，他不明白自己全情投入的一段感情为什么会变成现在这样。  
  
张若昀静静的看着刘昊然回屋，然后使劲地眨了眨眼睛，睫毛变得湿湿的，“ 一见钟情果然是件不靠谱的事……也许以后班上作业我演失恋的角色会更加熟练一点吧。”  
  
小声说完后的张若昀就没再吭声，只是自己默默吃完了饭，剩下的菜放进了冰箱。  
  
一直到十点钟，刘昊然也没有从卧室出来，张若昀就也在沙发上坐到十点，他手里捧着《见风》，看见自己的名字被刘昊然提及了两次后终于忍不住。情绪的崩溃总是来的突然，张若昀放了手里的书推门进了卧室。  
  
刘昊然正背对着张若昀蜷缩在床上，那是一种极其没有安全感的姿势。  
  
张若昀往床边走的时候，脚不小心踢到了他装满了唱片的纸箱，发出了不小的声响，惊醒了刘昊然。  
  
“饿了吗，要不要吃饭。”  
  
刘昊然只是动了动头，然后干涩的嗓子里挤出一句“不饿”。  
  
“刘昊然，想分手你可以直接说。”张若昀站在床尾，他酝酿了很久的话没想到说出来时竟是如此的轻松，“我知道，你喜欢未来的那个我，但是你没想到这个时候的我根本没什么地方值得你喜欢吧。”  
  
“也许过几年我就会有让你喜欢的地方了呢？所以你可以不用勉强自己和现在的我在一起。”  
  
“如果是因为我的人品性格，那不好意思，人是不会变的，我奉劝你也别再喜欢那个我了，本质都是一样惹你讨厌的。”  
  
刘昊然没想到张若昀会直接跟他提分手，他听着张若昀的话，嘴里就像是嚼了苍蝇一样难受，那一边的张若昀已经明确了态度，眼前的这个张若昀又什么都不知道的误解自己。  
  
“我……你想分手就分手吧，选择的权利在你。”  
  
张若昀本来以为刘昊然会生气或是高兴，但他怎么也没想到刘昊然会是这么一个无所谓的态度，他顿时就觉得尴尬无比，只觉得自己真情实感得可笑。  
  
“你这什么话，让我选择，显得你很洒脱吗？玩儿完了，就觉得没意思了？”张若昀绕到刘昊然的面前，揪住了刘昊然的领子拉了起来。  
  
“我要是玩儿你的话，我还会考虑你的感受吗？只是一个淼淼离开你那几天就跟丢了魂一样，那换成你的女儿呢？你受得了吗！”  
  
刘昊然的话像是一记闷拳打在了张若昀身上，他松开了手，若有所思。  
  
“是啊，我当然可以不顾你的感受和你在一起，但是未来的你呢？你刚出生不久的女儿会消失，就那么眼睁睁在你面前消失，你能接受吗？”刘昊然自暴自弃的坐在床上，他苦笑一声又继续说，“说不定明天咱们就再也见不到了，真的，不值得。”  
  
刘昊然翻身正欲下床，身后就传来了张若昀闷闷的声音。  
  
“自己的人生，还是要自己做主的不是吗。”  
  
11  
  
刘昊然再次睁眼时，一切都恢复了原状，屋子里没有了张若昀的四合院，也没有了睡在一旁的张若昀。  
  
好像是意料之中的，刘昊然摸出手机，看了一眼日期。  
  
八月八号。对二十岁的张若昀来说应该是很高兴的一天。那是举国欢庆的好日子。  
  
刘昊然使劲的晃了晃头，混沌的脑子里好像在飞速运转着什么，他只觉得自己忘掉了很多有关于张若昀的事，但是又想不起来是什么事。  
  
“叮咚。”  
  
微信提示音响起，是张若昀的语音消息，于是刘昊然很自然的点开听完，又回复了几句。  
  
12  
  
“大家好，我叫刘昊然，我十八岁。”  
  
这是刘昊然第三次登上快本的舞台，小有名气的他当时惹了一些非议，这一次登台，即使是和自己关系不错的好朋友吴磊一起，也难免有些紧张和不自在。  
  
少年的心境还是不算成熟，他一开始有些拘谨，玩游戏都好像是在神游，直到对面的队伍里有一个叫张若昀的人抛了梗给他，这才打破了一直不尴不尬的局面。  
  
不过他觉得这个叫张若昀的人好像十分的自来熟，对他非常的友好，有些超出了刘昊然的认知，明明身处不同的阵营，还时不时就上手搂搂抱抱，像是认识了他很久一样。  
  
不过刘昊然并不讨厌就是了，还有点喜欢。  
  
-end-


End file.
